Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium for drawing processing, a drawing processing apparatus, a drawing processing method, a computer-readable recording medium for sound processing, a sound processing apparatus, and a sound processing method.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a sandbox type game in which a player is able to move an object in a virtual space, to generate and place a new object, and to delete an object to freely build a building or change a terrain is known. Differently from many types of games in which a player character moves in a virtual space to progress in a game, in the sandbox type game, a virtual space is generally seamless without a screen stopping or darkening due to map switching or data downloading.
However, in a virtual space simulation, it is necessary to perform a complicated computational process with respect to graphics and sound. That is, it is necessary to execute a shading process of changing a color of an object based on a distance or an angle from a light source or a computational process relating to a manner in which sound is heard at a predetermined position based on a distance from a sound source or the presence or absence of an obstacle.